Havoc
Havoc is a Regressor who lost her powers and a significant portion of her memories after Heaven's Gate disappeared in South America, five years prior to the story's setting. She was found in a Romanian town after the incident and had lost both her power and memories, and was isolated from the Syndicate. Appearance Havoc is a small, slender woman with red hair and green eyes. Personality When Havoc was still a Contractor she was said to be a heartless killer, and was feared as one of the worst contractors. Living in Romania after losing her powers greatly influenced her to change emotionally, and she discovered simple things such as eating and cooking to be fun. She wanted to cook more for the children and wanting to see more of their smiles, rather than drinking their blood. After her time with the family, her personality had changed. Then, Havoc decided to help Hei in finding his sister by regaining her memories though she didn't want her abilities to return, as she hated her former self. She had hoped that she would be able to handle her abilities because of her change, but unable to do so, she wanted Hei to kill her because she didn´t want to kill anymore. Background Havoc, also known as Carmine, served in South America along with Bai, Hei and Amber. Havoc used to be one of the worst and most feared Contractors, rumored to have killed hundreds to thousands of people during the South American War.The Black Contractor; Episode 5 Per orders from the Syndicate, Havoc was present in South America on the day that the Heaven's Gate vanished. After the incident, she awoke in Europe with no memory of what had happened during the incident. Havoc also lost her powers and became a Regressor. She lived together with a family in a Romanian village.The Black Contractor; Episode 6 Abilities Vacuum Creation: Havoc had the ability to create hard vacuums in large volumes, with fatal results to people and some constructions in the affected area. :Obeisance: Her Obeisance was to drink the blood of children. Part in the Story The Black Contractor A dealer located Havoc in a town in Romania and revealed her location to MI-6 agents November 11, April and July, who enter her room and tell her that she will be working with them for a few months. The bring Havoc to Tokyo, where she is questioned by Eric Nishijima, who informs her that she will assist PANDORA in a number of experiments. She is secretly transported by November 11 in the boot of an official car driven by Misaki Kirihara. While en route, the helicopter that she is supposed to have been in is approached by a number of people and November 11 reveals the ruse, allowing Havoc to travel inside the car. However, Hei and Huang ambush the car and capture her. Against orders, Hei takes Havoc away from the Syndicate team to question her about his sister's disappearance. He starts to break her fingers, until she finally reveals that she had lost all her memories of that day along with her powers. After a short discussion and a walk down memory lane, she offers to help Hei find Bai by recovering her memories, on the condition that Hei kills her if she returns to her former self or couldn't control her powers. After coming within close proximity to the Hell's Gate, a very agitated Havoc's powers and memories return. Scared by the prospect of becoming like she was previously, Havoc begs Hei to kill her, but Hei refuses, saying that if she can get far enough away from the Gate, her powers will not return. Surprised and comforted by Hei's words, she starts to try to get away from the Gate with Hei, but is killed at the hands of November 11, she tries to tell Hei something, but dies, unable to deliver her last message to him. Appearances Gallery Havoc.PNG|Havoc S1E5 Havocs power.png|Section 4 file photo of Havoc's power. Havoc Learning To Cook.PNG|Havoc learning to cook. S1E5 Havoc found by November, July, April.png|Havoc is found by MI-6. S1E6 Havoc and Hei dinner.png|Havoc and Hei talk over dinner. Havoc Being Being Stabbed.PNG|Havoc's last moments. Story 14 title.png|Havoc appears in Hei's vision. S1E25 Hei vision.png|Appearing in Hei's vision in Hell's Gate. Havoc's Awakening.PNG References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Contractors Category:Regressor Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Deceased Characters